On the Hilltop
by jellolids
Summary: One-shot. A young woman is looking back on the time she had with her father and brother from a hilltop she once visited with them. Who is she? Well, I'M not going to tell you. You'll have to read to find out!


I'm not Rumiko Takahashi. Nope. That means that I don't own the "She" that you'll be hearing about all the time in this story. I suppose I _might_ just possibly own the grown up version of her that I'm writing about, but the little girl version, her father, and her brother? Not a chance. I don't own any of the other characters of _InuYasha_ either.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

She stands on the top of the hill, alone. Wind whispers through her hair, blowing it back from her face. Her eyes pass over her surroundings, and she smiles slightly, a ghost of the smile that she had the last time she was here. Though many years have passed, everything looks nearly the same as the last time she was here. The difference is instead here on the hill. In years past, the presence of her companions was strong. Her father and older brother had been with her always, never leaving her alone.

As a child, she had imagined that she would be with them forever, that they would never leave her. When she grew older, she learned that she was the weakest, the precious flower that needed to be protected at all costs. It was around then that she had decided in her heart that she would die first, leaving them as they had been when she first met them. The thought had made her sad, but she had decided that she would leave her mark upon them, so she could never truly leave them. Her father had watched her foolish actions with an amused tolerance, not minding her spontaneous embraces, sunny smiles, and gifts of flower blossoms. Her brother, by contrast, had gruffly complained and ordered her not to pester her father with such trivial things, when he was busy with important matters. She had always smiled more brightly at his complaints and demands, and offered him some of the flower blossoms she always carried with her as a gift. He would blush slightly, and let her give them to him, muttering about stupid little girls to hide his affection for her.

She had never expected to be the last one alive, drowning in the memories of her family, but here she is, alone, watching the lands below her, wishing in her heart of hearts that she could see the silver of her father's hair, or the murky green of her brother's eyes one final time. She closes her eyes, and she can almost see them, standing ahead of her. Her father looks at her with the expressionless look that had graced his features until the end, and her brother stands beside him, his midget size stark against their father's graceful height, ready to scold her for being silly. She reaches out to them, only to remember that they are gone as her fingers pass through them. She turns away, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had started to flow down her face. Her hand brushes over the soft fur of the pelt her father given to her, one of the few things he had given her in their time together. It was one of the last things he had done for her, after the death of her brother.

"As long as you wear this, I will be with you." He had told her. Brown eyes flutter closed as the she remembers his face in that last moment. She looks back over her shoulder, hand resting on the hilt of a sword, black hair whipped into her face by the wind, glancing back at the valley below her one last time. Her heart tells her she will not be here again. She mounts her steed, and begins her wandering once again.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, this IS a fanfiction. It's just one of those sneakily done fanfictions, so that you can't really TELL it's a fanfiction if you don't know anything about the manga/anime in question!

Anywho, I wrote this a while ago, for one major reason. T'was because I was asked to write something for my school's literary arts magazine cou(whichisreallypathetic)gh. This story was the only thing that popped into my head. It was actually pretty challenging to write a fanfiction in such a way that no one who didn't know the story really well, and quite possibly even those who do, wouldn't be able to say "Oh, that must be fanfiction" or more likely "What the heck... that's WEIRD!!" The story did make the literary arts magazine, by the way, and nobody except people who had read _InuYasha _figured out that it was a fanfiction. Goodness, until I told them who "She" was, half the people I know who _had_ read _InuYasha_ didn't know it was fanfiction……

By the way, in case you hadn't figured it out for some reason, "She" is Rin, her father is, of course, Sesshoumaru, and her older brother is Jaken.


End file.
